walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Merle Dixon (TV Series)
Stuffed Animals Uh... I don't recall the "sex with stuffed animals" part being mentioned. Ever. Wierdperson31 06:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Could of been a vandle, or someone who wanted to make him look worse than he was/is. Alockwood1 20:49, October 26, 2011 (UTC) It was a vandal, he did the same thing to t-dog as well. he has been banned. status i dont think it is very logical for us to confrirm that merle is alive. All we saw was a preview that could have been a flashback or a dream. so in that case, he is still unknown Dixon house On this page is says "His bike was taken by his brother when the group made a stop at the brothers' surprisingly unransacked house to get supplies." When did they return to the house? I dont remember ever seeing this or even hearing about it At least I know that someone else is having the same problem, and it's not that I'm losing my memory. Sonnen 00:53, November 16, 2011 (UTC) They are seen leaving a house with a motorcycle and a bag of drugs and weapons in What Lies Ahead. In Bloodletting someone mentions that this was Merle's house. *I don't remember this scene....is it a deleted scene? --Mistertrouble189 17:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) No but its at the beginning and Rick is narrating at the time so it is easy to miss. Any connection between this character and the Merle Dixon character (played by Richard Devon) from some Lassie episodes? This character named for that one, perhaps? 20:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Woodbury? I deff think he might be found there chillin Okay, we have seen Merle in a picture of Woodbury, but there's no reason to believe he's a resident there just because of this. 08:29, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Can we not have the full picture of merle here that shwos that leather thing? 18:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I recently watched all the episodes and you can clearly see in season 1 that they have Merles bike in a pick up truck. - JPC Religion Is Merle religious?? It states that he is religious in the trivia section, but I clearly remember him cursing God when he was trapped on the rooftop. Geaux (talk) 04:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) And also praying to him. Kaffe4200 (talk) 08:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Why his hand, and not the cuffs? Why did Merle cut off his hand, instead of cutting the handcuffs? He mentioned earlier in the episode that he wanted to use the hacksaw on the handcuffs. Did he try to cut the cuffs, and was unsuccessful? Are handcuffs supposed to be impossible to cut with a hacksaw? Forgive me if the episodes already explained this; I haven't watched all of them. Eljena (talk) 03:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) The reason for this is because the saw defense. If you don't know what i'm talking about watch the first saw movie. In the movies the hacksaw is too dull to cut through metal cuffs. So this means that Merle had to cut his hand. Good question Dixon For Governor (talk) 14:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't agree with using the term "redneck" to describe him. That is a racist, unnecessary pejorative and akin to using the "n-word" to describe a black person. Yes, he is a bad man but there are plenty of other ways of describing him without using racial epithets. 04:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Michael Rooker's called himself a redneck, Norman Reedus has called both Daryl AND Merle rednecks. "Redneck" isn't as bad as using the n word. I should know, my family is full of rednecks! LadyElvan (talk) 07:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Redneck isn't a race. Anyone can be redneck. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 13:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Political Party How do you know Merle is a Republican? It never states this about him(even though it is very likely.) I just want to point out there are plenty of different political parties in America. Not just Democrats and Republicans. Magicandmadness (talk) 05:21, December 21, 2012 (UTC)MagicandMadness "Occupation" Shane confirms that Merle is indeed a drug dealer when trying to convince Lori that Rick is unable to keep them safe. He says something along the lines of "We lost people because Rick went back to save that drug dealer!" when reminding her about Amy and Jim's deaths while Rick went back to save Merle in Atlanta with Daryl. AmbieSushi 20:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Name Erm, I'm sure that his name isn't Merle Dixon, I'm sure it's Meryl Dixon. This is for two reasons. #In the TV descriptions of it, when it says his name it says Meryl. #He is brother to Daryl so he should be called Meryl. He should have ryl on the end of his name like Daryl. Just because his brother's name is spelt like that, does not mean MERLE's is. Meryl? This is a girls name, like Meryl Streep. Sometimes, the TV Descriptions have wrong spellings, and his name has been mentioned like the way it is now in many interviews. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 21:10, February 23, 2013 (UTC) *I'm sure his name is Merle Dixon, as the subtitles, in-show credits, and the AMC Walking Dead website all use Merle Dixon as his name. Go right here for a very reliable source on the way his name is spelled. Here is another source, a tweet from Glen Mazzara, showrunner showing how the name as Merle. Thank you. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:19, February 23, 2013 (UTC)